


一点污段

by Takekeke



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 短小，相当激烈的00C
Relationships: 花镜 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	一点污段

飞彩身着CR护士装，被人压在桌球台上，毛糙桌垫同衣装摩擦使胸前两点挺立着。球台高度到他腿长，大我将自己的腿贴着他的岔开一步，距离恰好到需要他微微踮着脚才能碰地的距离。双手被禁锢在头顶，下身被人恶趣味的用黄瓜抽插，冰凉粗粝的触感使飞彩体验到不同平时的快感，好死不死偏偏每- -次所动作都摁着前列腺擦过，发颤的双腿几乎使他连反抗的力气都没有，半靠人支撑趴在台上，只能用同样颤抖的声音断断续续咒骂始作俑者

“变态....唔嗯."

“怎么，小少爷不也挺爽快的吗”压在身上的人细细啃咬从衣领露出的白皙脖颈。“别忍着，这里没人”热气喷撒于后颈引起一阵酥麻。黄瓜往更深处顶去，粗大颗粒刮过内壁激起的电流使声音陡然高了几个调。“叫出来会更舒服一-点。 ”

“呜嗯..哈啊~”只靠布料摩擦得以抚慰的阴茎硬的生疼，飞彩甚至萌生起让男人帮他发泄肿胀情欲的念头"拔掉，快点.."

“想快点?“恶意忽略要点，手上动作加快，汹涌快感集中冲向下体，声声娇叫从嘴里逃出“啊~哈啊~要出来..呜.止不住的欲望终于喷射出来，濡湿了粉色裙摆。

在体内肆虐的黄瓜也抽了出来扔到地上，上面混杂着润滑剂和体液，在白炽灯下反射浪荡光泽。

失去支撑的飞彩从桌台滑下，双腿无力合拢跪坐在地上，白浊从腿间分流下在粉色过膝袜上流下道道痕迹。

大我蹲下把人轻抱入怀“小少爷表现得不错。”将眼角未干的泪一点点舔去。

房间充斥情欲的气息，而大我也不急着要它散去。时间还很长。

\-- END --


End file.
